


Autumn Leaves

by Mimzy6bunny



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Just gals being pals, Oblivious Filia, Pre-Relationship, Sappy, Supportive Samson, This was supposed to be a drabble but at least it's not a novel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimzy6bunny/pseuds/Mimzy6bunny
Summary: On a cozy day of Fall, a simple walk home through Maplecrest turns things for the better.
Relationships: Filia & Samson (Skullgirls), Filia/Painwheel | Carol
Kudos: 16





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I started playing skullgirls fr like last month and I'm so in love w this pairing?? I had to write this to regain some piece of mind because they have so little content, they don't even got like a ship name?? And this pairing just has so much pontential for fluff and angst alike,,,,,,,,,,,,,, also they both deserve good things so
> 
> PS: the setting is a bit ambiguous, I'm not sure whether this is after Filia's storyline or Painwheel's or anyone's else so, you're warned.
> 
> Pps: I use both Carol and Painwheel to refer to well... Painwheel.

One moment, her rough voice would fill up the room in its alarming manner, her face twisting in a painful grimace made much more threatening by her bloodshot eyes, only to a second later blush and hide away behind Filia. Of course, that person could only be Carol, Filia thought, as her friend was now openly gushing about a cute cat video she saw last night.

Filia herself had been silent for a while now. Much more enthralled by how happy her friend sounded than anything else, Carol’s love for cute things seemed unparalleled at times, she let a fond smile take over her features, only to hear her parasite grumbling on her head.

"We get it. It's a fucking cute cat" Samson complained in a low whispery hum, so much so that Filia only really heard it because he lived atop her scalp. Wordlessly, Filia grabbed the nearest tendril aside and tugged. Samson grunted in pain, drawing Painwheel's attention.

“Is something wrong?” Her eyes widened at them both, glancing first at Samson and then Filia.

"Nothing!" Filia said with a smile, practically beaming. 

She could hear Samson tsk-ing up her head.

“Oh, ok?” Carol seemed unconvinced but dropped the matter anyway. The previous boldness from before giving place to her more demure nature, with a light blush slowly dusting up her cheeks.

Painwheel’s hands came up to light scratch at her stitches, a small habit of hers.

“Hey, Filia?”

“Huh?”

“Thanks... for accompanying me home”

“Ah, it's no problem at all. I like walking with you”

Carol's eyes widened prettily at that, her mouth breaking in a cute toothy smile, and Filia couldn’t help to think back on how much Painwheel wore her heart on her sleeve, every emotion she felt was so blatant on her face that Filia, who noticed that some time ago, had created a habit of complimenting her just to see the other girl fluster up, It was kind of automatic nowadays.

She wondered if that meant anything.

After that short moment, they fell into an easy silence only broken by Samson's random comments over things. They walked side by side. letting their eyes wander to the surroundings of Maplecrest, of how the orange leaves now slowly turned brown with the passage of autumn, leaving a crown of dead leaves cast before each tree. 

Filia looked up to gaze at the sky and lazily took note of how the clouds marched above their heads.

She hummed, It was a nice exchange of scenery from the craze that her life used to be just a few months ago. With sleeping on the streets and chasing the skullgirl around.

Filia was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice a very shy, though impulsive, Painwheel hovering closer, her eyes shining and her demeanor ever so bashful. Samson noticed it first, giving the girl a curious look, he and Carol stared at each other for less than a second but he saw her face grow redder at being caught.

Avoiding his gaze, Painwheel looked away, giving half a step back solely to suddenly change her mind back, and with an impulsive look to her features, boldly take Filia’s hand on her own.

That brought Filia’s attention back quickly. Her head whirling back to face her friend in surprise, shocked for a brief second in which Painwheel feared having taken the wrong move, but then Filia opened a smile so warm it melted the other girl’s heart.

“Oh, hey Carol” Filia said smoothly, making both chuckle, Filia held Carol’s hand with a firmer grip.

“Teenagers…” Samson thought with a grimace, “I’m too old for this.”

The girls resumed conversation, now talking about schoolwork and other mundane things about student life, holding hands all the while.

Although, soon the looming labs building appeared in the distance, marking their small trip as over. 

They both stopped on their tracks and turned to face each other. Samson sighed

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Filia said a tad reluctantly. She had thought they still had more time together, and now didn’t know quite what to do, not wanting to go just yet.

“Yeah...”

Painwheel twirled her hair around her finger absentmindedly, her face expressing an emotion Filia couldn’t puzzle out.

The girl was silent for a second before speaking out again.

“Hey, Filia?”

“yes?”

And then something quite strange happened as Carol quickly approached Filia, and before she could react, pressed a short kiss to her cheek. Then retreated just as quickly as before.

Filia gasped slightly, bringing a hand to her cheek, but before she could say anything Carol was already on her way.

“Bye!” Painwheel shouted a bit too loudly, disappearing fast over the horizon. Her face a bright tone of red, before turning away and bolting. 

Filia stood planted to her spot. Not even having time to process what just happened before Samson opened his mouth.

“Hey, did she kiss you?” He said with way too much amusement to his host’s liking “I couldn't really see cuz’ she was too close”. 

Filia murmured something inaudibly in response.

He let out a booming laugh to Filia’s further embarrassment. 

“Ugh, shut up!” The girl retorted, springing back to action, kicking her feet in a ruffle.

Noticing Filia’s flustering, he decided to tease a bit.

“Why are you so embarrassed? Was it a french kiss and I didn’t even realize?”

Before she could even answer, Samson was already cackling at his own words. Though it was short lived as Filia harshly yanked one of his tendrils in retaliation.

“OUCH!”

“You’re so annoying! I’m not giving you any snacks when we get back home” She said with a huff.

“Hey! Not fair!”

“...”

Begrudgingly, Samson noticed Filia decided to simply ignore him, instead she turned away and started their way back home, arms crossed and everything. 

Samson sighed, were all teen girls like this?

He didn’t even understand why she’d gotten so mad at him in the first place, wasn’t it common for people dating to kiss anymore? No reason for Filia to get awkward the way she did, he definitely felt out of touch right now.

Just as that thought finished forming in his head, a sudden epiphany hit him. What if they weren’t actually dating to begin with? Thinking now, today was the first time he saw them kiss, or at least, for Painwheel to kiss Filia. And also, she had been way too nervous to even hold Filia’s hand, he thought it was a teenager thing, but thinking back now...

“No, it couldn’t be..” Samson came to a realization, “If it’s true then these kids are dumber than I thought” 

He decided to ask.

“Hey, kid?”

Filia seemed more collected now, as she at least bothered to answer.

“What?” 

“You and Carol are a thing right?” 

He couldn’t see Filia’s shock, but he certainly felt how she tensed under him. As if her sputter wasn’t enough of a clue either.

“W-What? No way!” She nervously tucked a small tendril behind her ear, before adding a bit way too casually, ”Why? Did Carol tell you anything?”

Samson sighed exasperatedly.

“You’re so into her, it makes you look stupid.”

“SAMSON!”

“Don’t worry tho, she likes you back”

At that single phrase, Filia went silent, even stopping on her tracks.

“Do you…really mean that…?”

“For real! This chick really be kissing you, touching you for no reason, and ya don’t even notice it!”

“I thought she was just being friendly?!”

Samson pretty much guffawed, “Filia, you’re usually smarter than that”.

Filia stared straight ahead, her mind forming a thousand of thoughts per second. A silly smile insisted tugging at the corners of her lips.

“Carol likes me…” She repeated to herself, elated.

After a few seconds, Filia resumed walking, now with a small spring to her steps, noticing everything seeming a bit brighter now, had the sun risen up? She brought her gaze to the ground and observed the flurry of dry leaves around her feet.

Stepping in one, Filia heard a satisfying crackle resound in her ears. A smile steadily formed in her face as she puffed her chest up.

She couldn’t wait to see Painwheel tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really surprised they don't got much content actually, since that seems to apply to skullgirls as a game in general lol, it's pretty well regarded and all but its lacking in fan content and attention,,, hmm anyways fuck mike z
> 
> ALSO comments are very appreciated and encouraged,
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
